Endra Dr'aan
Endra Dr'aan, more popularly known as the Fortune-Teller, was widely known as a Phantom Thief with differing motives as times passes by. She was a female Force-sensitive Mandalorian, who has been reported throughout the years wanted for various crimes in the galaxy, usually those against Force-sensitive factions like the New Jedi Order. She has an alter-ego in Quinn Endi, who keeps an identity as a Galactic agriculture specialist. The first reported cases of the Fortune-Teller occurred in 15 ABY, where the Hutt Cartel was the target of interception in a back-alley arms trade in Tatooine. This was the start of many reported cases in the galaxy, where soon the focus of the robberies came to that of the temples of both Light and Dark. She would then resurface, in an attempt to keep both her trade and the rest of the universe alive, aid the Galactic Alliance in few of its universe-ending escapades, eventually losing touch with The Force. She also served as the heart of Spartan, usually deciding their next courses of action, as well as their modus operandi. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Endra was born and raised in Mandalore for a short period of time under the name Quinn Endi, spending her childhood up to her teens with foster parents. Her life on the planet of warriors had her exposed to weaponry and the ins and outs of combat from a tender age, while only to a basic extent. As her foster family moved away from Mandalore to Tatooine in 5 ABY, it would be where she began to grasp the idea of the Force, however still kept in the dark about her own Force-Sensitivity. Unlike most Force-sensitives who were found as newborns, Endra, who grew up under the name "Endi Preis", only grew to learn of her abilities and cultivate them when she was 14, where a chance encounter with an unnamed Jedi's malfunctioning droid brought her abilities out in a near-death scenario. From there, she continued to cultivate her abilities, finding an edge in The Force in uses for trickery and entertainment. As the years go by, she would find herself in the position of an Agricultural analyst's assistant. She would spend the days leading up to 10 ABY helping out in a Tatooine professor's laboratory, aiding the growth of plants, monitoring crops, as well as venturing to other planets to reap data on Flora and Fauna. In the process, she became a licensed pilot; and seemed fairly reliable with most basic craft. In 10 ABY, She would attempt enrolling into the First Order's Stormtrooper programme in an attempt to broaden her skill-sets and gain access to better equipment for personal motives; both of which she achieved in her tenure in Flight School. Deserting a year later, She would meet her Fiancee-to-be in Hoth following the crash of the stolen TIE interceptor she used to escape First Order territory. The Epic of Endra The Galactic Alliance and the Phantom's return To be added. Personality Behind the mask is a restless woman whose downplayed paranoia and knack of meticulousness go hand in hand as Phantom Thief and then leader of Spartan. As a child, she maintains a very curious forefront with very selfish ulterior motives; knowledge she gained was always a means to something she desired to take. Endra consistently is a hollow existence; however, she finds meaning in her life by the taking of what is considered precious to others, if only momentarily. This desire eventually became her livelihood; going into her adult years, she amassed skills that would help her in theft, and finds an extra kick in showboating, hence her oddly grandoise methodology. This also ended up being her Achilles heel however, as it resulted in slips that had her losing limbs and organs to torture methods and other instances of combat, which she narrowly escaped. Close shaves with death had their big impact on Endra's psyche. While it didn't dent her one outlet of desire, it forced her mind to plan deeper and deeper, and every mistake she ran into, she usually ended up practicing or planning for a contingency, which results in her use of many uncanny tools, such as gimmicks crammed in her own prosthetic limbs, or Live Jawas and local insects to bait traps. This precision was however limited to her heists and other similar operations. Eventually when her enemies caught up with her, it was forced onto her to make split second decisions with the sort of technical demand in many facets of just daily life, which is made prominent following the crumbling of Spartan. Abilities * Midichlorian Isolated Seperation Syndrome (M.I.S.S) A rare condition only ever seen in Force-sensitives tentatively named as such in the medical field of the galaxy. Documentation of it has faded over time, but known causes of it include cognitive rejection of outside influence of The Force (the body reacting against consistent force chokes, pushes lightning mindtricks etc.) While not Life-threatening, the condition causes the user to have complete isolation from the Force- the patient will no longer be able to perform actions making use of the force, but will however receive full mitigation from force-native abilities channeled directly to them. A direct application of the force to the user, such as a targeted lightning, force-push will be rendered useless against someone with MISS. It will not however defend the patient from the likes of an object hurled to them with use of the force. Alternatively, they are insulated by area-of-effect force abilities such as Lightning burst, whilst user-augmenting feats such as Force Strength are effective. The disease is not known to be transmittable through any form, since the only known cause factor is restricted to an individual's cognitive. However, prolonged physical contact with someone carrying the condition has been known to temporarily prevent the uninfected party from using any force skills themselves. This effect usually fades after contact is broken. Weaponry * Lightsaber shoto (green) * Multi-configuration jetpack ** doubles as jump jets, hoverboard * K-11 blaster pistol * Multi-alloy plated piston prosthetics ** "Phantom Pain" anti-shield coating Phantom Pain is a vial slotted in Endra's prosthetic leg and arms, filled with 2 chemical solutions separated by a metallic sheet. when activated, the sheet is punctured as the mixture forms an acid that when exposed to ray-shields and similar, temporarily disables them and sends an EMP towards the source. However, the drawback of the reaction is that it causes insane heat, usually resulting in the melting of poorly-insulated prosthetic parts. Endra usually ends up with first-degree burns on her joints following use of this. * A-180 Kai Blaster gunblade ** This is just an A-180 with a shoto blade tied to it. Gallery Season 4: The Fallen Emperor S4 Endra Dr'aan.png|Season 4 Character Poster Endra_S4.png|Endra Dr'aan during Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Force-sensitives Category:Mandalorians Category:Cyborgs Category:Galactic Resistance members Category:Deceased